Part VIII
Part VIII of Meme House originally streamed on the 26th of October, 2019. Part VIII is similar to the first two parts in length, being noticeably shorter than most other parts. This Part introduces the extravagant glitch named Sex 2 and is to be a tradition from here forward. Notably, this is the first Part to introduce Demons, servants of Bonzi Buddy. Plot and Events The stream opens where the last stream ends, with the CBT Wizard kicking Johnny Zest in the balls, while Liquid Bogan watches. As Johnny tries to go to do a sleep, many people begin to break into Johnny's bedroom, including one man ordering an assassination attempt from a ghost, with the CBT Wizard and Liquid Bogan Fortnite dancing outside his door. The man is now Fortnite dancing as well, and the ghost invading Johnny's dresser. Johnny, crying, gets out of bed and the CBT Wizard enters the room to kick his croutch. When the CBT Wizard arrives at home, he goes straight to bed and pisses his pants. Nemesis T-Type and Layne Hartman are chatting about love, and they bring up Jill Valentine (who they, ironically, have never seen before) Nemesis starts to think about his life, and realizes that Jill might be a good fit for him. This conversation makes both Layne and Nemesis aroused. Nemesis then complains to Layne about his acne problem. Nemesis considers hitting on Layne, but he realize how bad of a decision that would be. He then decides to visit Jill. Nemesis arrives at Jill's house to find Spongebob and Albert Wesker dancing, and Jill watching TV. He sits awkwardly next to Jill for a few minutes, and then makes a flirty introduction to her. She really likes this. Meanwhile, Wesker is cutting up some Little Timmies Stimulant Laxative Power sic and MDMA tomatoes. Spongebob is regretting his life. That's when the Knuckles Rap comes on the radio, and this gets the two way in the mood. Nemesis is starting to show off, and Jill starts to feel some mutual chemistry. Spongebob and Wesker watch in disgust as Nemesis, a person they've never met, who just walked into the house, hits on Jill. He pulls out the big guns, shows a sexy pose, offers Jill a rose, and they have a long, tender first kiss. Nemesis is very happy. They start to make out to the Knuckles Rap, and they are really having a steamy exchange. Now Wesker is crying in the bathroom, wishing it had been him. Then Nemesis made the best decision he's ever made. He puts the mayonas in Jill's sandwiche. He puts the "choritzo" in the leather donut. The only thing to blame is the Knuckles Rap. In a talking head from Albert Wesker, the director asks if he had anything to do with Jill and Nemesis' relationship. He makes a proud pose and says "Uh-huh!" before going into the bathroom and crying for the second time. Wesker then tries to redeem himself by talking to Nemesis, but Nemesis is uninterested and goes to take a nap. In the Bogan household, DIO is in a sort of disassociative crisis, wearing edgy clothes, holding a gun, and keeping a strange, creepy smile with wide eyes. He is eventually conviced to go back to his old self. And he's completely back to normal, Fortnite dancing in the bathroom and everything. Bulk is also having his own problems, sleeping in DIO's coffin, and mourning Madeline and Wario (since Bites the Dust erased the memory of his betrayal) Meanwhile, Garfield is on ebay.gov searching for new books. He comes across a book called CBT. Extreme Edition. and buys 10 copies. He is very happy about this decision. He reads the book and relishes in his newfound knowledge. Everything is back to normal: Bulk is playing Uno, Dio is Fortnite dancing in the bathroom, and Garfield is reading his books about CBT. Bulk sees a commotion outside the window, he goes and investigates. First, he sees a bride and a groom getting into a fight, then he sees a hellspawn getting engaged to a random woman, and then Bulks starts doing push-ups. After that, Bulk taunts a small child with a gamer haircut, and the CBT Wizard arrives looking sad. They have a conversation as the child leaves, and they have small talk before CBT walks away. Then tragedy strikes when Bulk starts flossing. As he visits the Squarepants residence, Bulk learns a new, hot and trendy dance move, called the SEX 2. What this mean is Bulk having a Fortnite seizure with his upper body, and doing completely normal tasks with his lower body, such as using the toilet, being nude, ruining lives, as well as making Spongebob upset by doing "inappropriate things." He eventually gets kicked out of the house, and is forced to sleep on a bench across the street while doing these dances. He strips and starts twerking for money while doing his SEX 2. Skeletor comes up, says to him, "Thank you so much! You have saved my life!", then steals Bogan's money. Pepsiman and Varg Fren are going around town when they stop and see a house that's really nice. They decide to move into this house, but as soon as they do, the actual owner of the house, Arian McNulty arrives home from work. He sees Fren standing outside the house, and decides to butcher him. Pepsiman, in absolute terror, grabs the pistol and shoots McNulty. He then starts to Fortnite dance on his corpse. Fren, who is now a ghost, eats toast in the kitchen. He goes to sleep in his children's bed afterwards. Pepsiman has a quick interaction with the Grim Reaper, and goes to drink some water. Then Pepsiman goes to sleep as well. Fren gets up from his nap in a playful mood. He decides to go on his phone and look for a job, and applies to be a Fast Food Employee, and possesses the sink. He then quits his job. Sad music plays, but then he starts Fornite-dancing on the floor. Since Pepsiman and Fren have nothing to do, because they have no jobs, they go to the gym. Pepsiman goes to workout, and Fren starts dancing to the music on the radio. He sees Fren doing this, and as the trend-setter he is, Pepsiman does the SEX 2. He then starts working out while doing the dance, but he changes into normal clothes. This was shocking, because Pepsiman has bright red devil eyes, paired with a "Gordon Freeman" face. (It is possible that the eye appearance could connect him to Bonzi Buddy.) Fren starts doing SEX 2, and he goes and mourns Wario, which could also be considered shocking. Then, he goes to the punching bag and changes into his human outfit, (while doing SEX 2) possibly showing evolution. He holds the boxing gloves and starts having sex with the punching bag. Bulk comes over to where Fren is and does push-ups. Then, CBT Wizard passes by in the street, and Pepsiman goes over to say hi. Pepsiman says a few words, says goodbye, and they keep talking. As this happens, a burst of thunder and lightening. Pepsiman and CBT Wizard don't care, but a plague of Bonzi Buddies, demons, and their leader Bonzi Buddy appear across the street. Meanwhile, Fren and Bulk are Fortnite dancing together in the boxing room. When Fren sees the atrocity occurring, he changes into his normal outfit. He continues to dance with Bulk. Also, a man wearing a Jerma t-shirt sneaks a peek at one of the demon lady's booty, and looks considerably pleased. Pepsiman is still where he was, doing push-ups. To make this disaster even worse, the Bonzi's have invaded the gym. Fren does a sex on the treadmill, and this is where the chaos ends, until next time. Character Debuts *Varg Fren (Death) *Pepsiman Pepsi Memorable Quotes Trivia *Part VIII marks the first time that Joel managed to get two Sims to WooHoo on stream, more specifically, Nemesis T-Type and Jill Valentine **Joel mentions in a Halloween Stream that the WooHoo icon used in the YouTube thumbnail for Part VIII made some people believe that he had secretly installed sex mods in his game. He was even asked by Kirillian if he had done so, to which he denied. *The immediate death of Varg Fren upon moving in marks the first time that a Sim created by Joel is killed and remains dead, as Bulk Bogan's death was reversed in Part VII. Category:Parts Category:Season 1